1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board-to-board connector assembly, and particularly to a board-to-board connector assembly for connecting a daughter board with a mother board which have a requirement of an extended distance therebetween.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that board-to-board connector assembly is used to connect printed circuit boards (PCBs) together, which commonly includes a plug connector mating with a first PCB and a receptacle connector mating with a second PCB. Then, the first and the second PCBs electrically connect with each other by an engagement of the plug and the receptacle connectors. In practical application, a large distance may be required between the two electrically connected PCBs. However, to interconnect the PCBs in such a situation, the connectors should be manufactured with a relative large height, which not only increases the cost but also increases the difficulty in manufacturing the connectors. A conventional board-to-board electrical connector assembly with an increased height is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,982 B1, assigned to the Assignee of the present application.
Hence, an improved board-to-board electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a board-to-board electrical connector assembly having an increased height to thereby interconnect printed circuit boards with a large distance therebetween. The assembly is formed by an effective and economical way.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a board-to-board connector assembly in accordance with the present invention includes a pair of identical board-mountable connectors and an H-shaped extender interconnected between the board-mountable connectors. The board-mountable connector comprises an insulating housing defining a mating opening for engaging with the extender, in which a partition wall is extending, and a plurality of female contacts received in the insulating housing. Each female contact of the board-mountable connector includes a resilient contact portion configured in a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shaped. The H-shaped extender has a dielectric base defining a pair of engaging cavities separated by a central wall, and a plurality of terminals attached to opposite longitudinal inner faces of the dielectric base for electrically engaging with corresponding contacts of the connectors. In assembly, an upper end and a lower end the extender are respectively received in the mating openings of the board-mountable connectors, and the partition walls of the board-mountable connectors are engaged within the engaging cavities of the extender. The height of the extender can be adjusted according to the assembling requirement, and the structure of the extender is designed so simply that reduces the manufacturing cost and improves the productive efficiency.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.